April Be the Month of Pranking
by HaveringFool
Summary: April, pranks, and fun. It's nice to have someone there, and you just know - that's mostly the theme I suppose. Just a little fun on my part when I wrote it, and now that I've re-read it, tons of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"It'll be the first of April tomorrow Maura," Jane takes a long draw from her freshly opened cold one, comfortably stretched out in the booth of the Dirty Robber, thankful for the lull in between cases.

"I know Jane. I am slightly attuned to that particular date," Maura sips from her glass of Pinot before continuing, "Unfortunately."

Jane gave a glare to the facial tissue - in it a wad of chewed out gum she had caught her fingers in when she had accidentally grazed under the table earlier on. She gave an inaudible curse at her own lack of tact. Of course it'll still matter. Full-on twerp you are Rizzoli.

"You're still, hung up on it. Aren't you Maura?" Jane reaches for Maura's hand, a gentle squeeze.

With feet firmly on the ground, and eyes on Maura, Jane holds onto Maura's hand.

* * *

><p>It was just akin to any other ordinary school day. She has solitude. In that, there was not much of a need for her to be on alert or conscious of specific dates, traditions or events. Each day, the same; every day, growing more accustomed to being alone. Although on hindsight, she might have been too blatantly oblivious.<p>

"Hey Maura!"

Did someone just use my name? To call for me? Me? She had thought.

She had looked up from her textbook. She had offered a smile – one she had decided on to be most obvious in projecting friendliness and welcome. First impressions are significant and good ones do account for a higher success rate of relationships being formed.

She does try. Chances are so few though. People do not quite stay. Not for her anyway. She had thought and had held the smile; hopeful.

"Want gum?" A pack of gum was indeed offered. Yellow wrapping and the manufacturer's stamp looked unfamiliar. His name is Jim; she had remembered from roll call on the first day, she remembers the names of all her classmates.

"Hello, Jim. No, thank you. Although the mechanical action of gum-chewing have been researched to be capable of minutely increasing the flow of oxygen to one's brain and thus, allow for better focus and lucidity, with of course a reasonable account for variations of results as per flavour, number of chews and -"

"So no gum?" Jim had offered again, and his posture signalled impatience.

Jim had interrupted her. She was used to it. She knows how her tendency to share facts can foster annoyance, but sometimes she forgets.

It soothes her - this false sense of stability stemming from unwavering facts. To fit in and in hopes for some semblance of anything but loneliness however, she tries to remember, she tries to adhere to the wants of others. She had smiled, trying to placate his impatience.

"I'll have a stick of gum. Thank you, Jim." She had never been a gum-chewer but, the offer had warmed her. She had smiled and had chosen to accept; she could have taken a stick without actually chewing on it.

"Here!" Jim had brought it nearer to her.

She had opted for a pincer grip approach, so as to not risk seeming like a fumbling klutz with a slide and take lest that fails. Pincer grips have been documented to be the better option when faced with the challenge of picking up a specific item in a small confined space or one in which presents constraints. First impressions matter; no one likes a klutz, no one in gym class ever picks a klutz. She had thought.

She had yelped as a jolt of electricity coursed from the tips of her fingers right to her elbow; it goes numb, her arm. Jim had laughed.

"Happy April Fools' fool!" Jim had guffawed. He had bellowed. The thunderous jeering decibel of his malicious laugh had echoed.

"Maura-the bore-ah is too a fool yeah!" Jim had proclaimed his triumph as he turned to walk away. Heads had turned to look; they looked to be amused.

A mask of impassiveness, that's what she had chosen. First of April, April Fools' Day, play the part. Pranks, however nasty, are part of the misguided purpose of today. She had thought and had offered a weak smile, more for herself than the jeering crowd. She had sat back down. A diagram of the skeletal system, served as a distraction. Lecture would begin in approximately three minutes anyway. She had counted the seconds instead.

The day had not yet been over.

"Hey Bore-ah! Want gum?"

She had stiffened and pretended to not have heard. You're Maura, not Bore-ah, she had reminded herself. You are Maura.

She had resumed the packing of her desk, anxious for the day to be over. Jim seemed to possess a sense of misplaced pride at taunting her. She should have been careful. She must not look like an easy target. The bullied must stay firm and avoid seeming affected to decrease probability of being bullied further, she had almost recited. She knew this fact too well by now. The odd often got singled out.

"Bore-ah!" A kick had been delivered to the back of her chair.

She had flinched but that is all she had let on. He was decidedly immature and she would not entertain him for his perverse pleasure. She had told herself again.

She was almost ready to go; all that was left was for her bag to be zipped. Breathe Maura, breathe. Isles' do not give in to taunts and or bullies. Neither do they cave in public. She had thought.

"Maura?" A new voice called.

She had turned. It would be rude not to.

"Gum?" With lanky arms and poorly styled hair – Mark; he had mocked.

She had shook her head and offered a no thank you. She had turned to go. She had just one more lecture; just another few hours, two to be precise.

She had stepped on a whoopee cushion. She had turned crimson and the sniggers had ensured.

She had moved right on to the next class; she knew not what else to do. Just be careful. The day will be over soon. She had told herself.

She had headed to her usual seat - the third row from the front and the seventh chair in a row of fourteen. Optimal seating aids learning.

Distracted and worn out, she had sunk into her seat, not checking.

Squelch.

No. She had frozen.

"No longer just glued to the books now are you Bore-ah!" A holler had come from rows behind.

She should have had been careful. She had thought as she had felt her tears welling.

Isles' do not break down. Isles' do not break down in public. No matter the degree of mockery. You would get used to it. She had told herself.

Wearily she had stood; warily she had stood, careful to not cause a tear to her dress.

She had walked quickly to a place of respite - the restroom - as the juvenile laughter had grown softer behind her.

* * *

><p>"It's bittersweet Jane. It was not an entirely traumatic or distasteful day but still -" Maura looks down into her wine, pensive.<p>

Jane runs her thumb gently across the back of Maura's palm. "It's okay Maura, go on," offering a cautious smile. They had met that day. Three years before the date tomorrow.

"It's not logical of me to say that I wished it to not have happened but," Maura makes contact with the soothing thumb, "It just isn't one of my fondest memories Jane."

"I know," Jane considers and asks, "May I Maura?" She signals her intent of crossing over to the opposite side of their booth - to go, to Maura.

"Of course Jane," Maura scoots a little to her left.

Jane stretches for a one armed embrace.  
>She holds Maura's hands in hers and presses their fingertips together. Reassurance Rizzoli, that's what Maura needs.<p>

Jane leans in, to be closer, to whisper, so that Maura will know that it's just for her, these words.

"You're wonderful Maura. You're smart, kind, and very much so of an interesting interest. Don't let those immature goons of the past with that untrue in all sense and degree of a nickname get to you. You're Maura, you're Maura Isles and you're Maura Dorothea Isles if we want to be really specific."

Jane watches as Maura's smile start its return to life.

She's not done yet though; Jane will stop at nothing to make Maura happy. A smile is not a smile till it reaches the eyes.

"Most importantly Maura, you really need to know this because it's really important, alright Maura?" Jane waits for an acknowledgement.

Maura nods.

"I love you, just as you are. I love you Maura, very much so. Just, as you are. I love you. Just as you are," Jane presses her lips to the side of Maura's head, lingering, just an extra beat, before lowering her head for a proper kiss on upturned lips.

Maura's smile, Maura's eyes; the smile, it reaches Maura's eyes.

Jane smiles, "Always Maura, always. I'm here to stay."

Maura leans into Jane's shoulder blades, comforting, strong and safe, "Thank you, Jane."

"No, thank you. Thank you for letting me love you," Jane lavishes each fingertip with kisses, "And only you Maura."

Maura feels a finger hooked around hers and she knows. She knows that she does not need statistics or studies to know that, as long as they have each other, she will belong. She snuggles in closer to Jane. She knows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>Also, to note, this is a re-upload; with slight edits - the style of it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

BCU. Jane will be seeing you BCU! Jane had chuckled to herself. It's enough to have gotten in. Besides, I'm going to be a detective soon. She had thought and had smiled.

Even their restrooms look lavish. She had marvelled a little at the chosen tiles and had given a slight nod at the plumbing system. She was the daughter of a plumber after all. She had turned to leave.

Like two parts of a whole, her and Maura had collide.

Maura's books had fallen and had littered the floor.

Whoa Rizzoli, pick up her books. "I'm sorry," she had croaked, "I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry."

She had stopped mid-pick and looked to Maura.

Maura's eyes were hidden behind the fallen side of her hair. Dried trails of tears though, that she saw, had her heart aching a little.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she had fought the urge to reach out and comfort. Something about Maura had made her gut scream: protect her Rizzoli.

She had watched as Maura shuffled uncomfortably.

"Here," in a tone she had hoped to be gentle, "Your books. They're okay."

Are you? She had stopped herself from asking.

Maura had looked up to thank her, and Maura's eyes...

Maura's eyes - had her feeling complete.

"I…" Her words had escaped her. Can she hear my heart skipping? She had wondered.

"Thank you," Maura had offered again before turning towards the cubicles.

Her fingers had reached for Maura.  
>Maura had brushed by them.<p>

There was silence.

She had felt empty and silent.

A slight whimper had echoed through the restroom.

Is she crying? She had wondered.

A sniffle had been heard.

She had turned towards the sound, and had hesitated. It was neither her place to invade nor to inquire. She had pondered.

Another whimper, stifled, controlled, contained; pained.

Her heart had ached a little more.

She had walked towards the cubicles, determined. Rude or not, it had felt right to try. Her gut had never let her down before and, Maura's eyes.

The corner stall, she had knocked.

A soft gasp had been heard.

"Hi, I'm sorry," her tongue had gotten a little tied, unprecedented waters after all, "I just wondered if you..."

What? Are okay? Silly and slightly infuriating if that's said isn't it Rizzoli. Clearly she's not okay, the woman's crying. She had conversed internally.

"Need company?"

There was silence.

"I'm Jane by the way," she had awkwardly offered. It had seemed befitting.

There was silence.

Creepy, that's what you are. She had thought.

She had turned to go, but her feet remained adamant; refusal to comply, determined instead to wait.

She had looked into her wallet- a slightly creased piece of paper.  
>She had reached into her pockets - she had retrieved her pen.<p>

A smiling face was drawn, and she had captioned below: 'Not to be creepy but, someone's here for you. I am. Smile! The sun's pretty bright today.'

She had slid it to Maura.

Nice way to be a creeper Rizzoli.

She had waited.

Nothing had happened.

There was then the ruffling of paper.

She had waited.

The paper had reappeared.

'Thank you.' It had read.

'Care to share? It's never too late to have a little Jane in your life.' She had added a smiley.

'I got pranked. I've got glue on my dress.'

Oh. This I can do. She had concluded.

'Wait here, alright?'

'Alright.'

She had smiled.

A quick trip to BCU's campus store did the trick.

"Hi, it's me again. I've gotten clothes."

"You don't even know what size it is that I wear."

"I bought an extra-large and an extra-extra-large. Should be enough to cover the glue?"

"Thank you."

"Thank me later. Try it on. Shall I toss them or pass them through our mail slot below?"

She had heard laughter from behind the stall door, she had smiled.

"Via mail slot please."

The door had opened.  
>Maura had stepped out, looking two sizes too small.<p>

"I'm Jane," she had extended a hand. Maura had taken it

"I'm Maura," Maura's voice was so tiny and unsure.

Those eyes though, her eyes, she would have done anything to make them come to life. She had thought.

They had shared a smile.

* * *

><p>"Jane?" Maura hangs her coat.<p>

Keys go in the bowl, shoes by the door and coat does not go on the floor. Jane mentally recites. Maura likes it neat, and neat it shall be. Nicer that way anyway. "I'm just thinking…"

"What were you thinking of?"

"How we met," Jane holds Maura's hand.

"Oh." Maura blushes.

"How much of a creepy creeper did I seem Maura?" Jane leads Maura to the bedroom, too tired to stand.

Maura shakes her head. "No one ever asked if I needed company before. Till you," she reaches for long tapered fingers, "It's not that my parents didn't love me. I just never knew how to ask for anything. The less I asked, the less they gave and I think they never thought to ask if I needed company or anything by default."

Jane listens and she hurts. How can someone so special be loved so little. She wondered and turns to hold Maura.

"Maura?" Jane brushes her fingers past Maura's cheek.

"Yes Jane?"

"I'll always want your company Maura," Jane reaches for Maura's hand, "As cheesy as it sounds, this heart here," she places Maura's hand to her chest, "Beats for you."

Maura smiles, "Thank you for choosing me Jane."

"Really? You think I chose you?"

Maura's face reflects shock and in mere seconds transients to, fear.

Tact Rizzoli, tact. Jane internally reprimands.

"No Maura, not like that," slightly amused that sarcasm hardly ever registers, "I meant that I didn't choose you. We found each other. So thank you, for letting me find you," Jane taps lightly on Maura's nose.

"You need sensitivity training. Your sarcasm meter needs some fixing too Jane," Maura reaches for the hand now tracing circles on her navel and interlocks their fingers, "I felt complete Jane. When our eyes met, I felt complete and research-"

"Maura, I felt it too. Complete. We don't need research," Jane twirls strands of soft golden brown hair, "What we need Maura, is an examination..."

"On your sensitivity?"

"I've already gotten my rainbow certificate Maura! That woman is creepy as h-" Jane catches herself, "Hair-raising monsters."

Maura laughs, "The swear jar is looking empty Jane," Maura traces Jane's eyes.

"I've found good influence at BCU. Boston's Classiest Unreplaceable," Jane kisses Maura along her eye lobe.

"Irreplaceable."

"B...C...U! Maura…" Jane pouts. Soft lips find hers. She pouts no more.

"Be…Cause of yoU Jane," a little laugh, "That works too," Maura closes her eyes.

"You are a genius. I'm not expected to win you. Besides, it's simply too late for acronyms," Jane's fingers trail across the arm of Maura's, spelling words like - _I love you_.

Maura smiles, "I love you too Jane," slowly she breathes, in time with each beat beneath the sternum of Jane's, "I know."

"And I'm here to stay Maura. Always, for you," Jane holds Maura close till sleep ceases to evade them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Chapter 3

_Bzzz...Bzzz…_

Text.

'I found it Jane! Ma asked me why I was digging through our old toy boxes in the middle of the night. So you better tell me why as well.'

'Thank you little brother! Ha-ha. Does it still work?'

'No way am I trying it out. You can have the honour! I'm coming by in 5. Okay?'

'Thanks Frankie, and do NOT ring the doorbell.'

Jane rubs the sleep away.

"I'll be in the study Maura," Jane kisses the temple of the sleeping Maura, "I'm near."

Jane rolls silently away.

It's time for Jane Crafty Rizzoli, Jane chuckles quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>'Good morning Maura. Got called in; paperwork. Don't worry. I know it's not your favourite day but, it's April Fools, you need to be armed. The precinct is a prank zone. So I got you a shocky pen Rizzoli. That's what it's called, really. It'll be there to protect you. Just get them to click it! Also, I hope it's not in too poor a taste but I made you a pack of gum. Trust me. I made it myself. They're so good Maura, and just for you. I'll B C-ing yoU for lunch! Call me if need be, and I'll come running. To you. Love you Maura.'<p>

Maura finds the note weighed down by a prank pen and a hand-made pack of gum. She picks it up.

'Strips and strips of laminated sweetness.

Manufacturer: Jane Rizzoli

Meant for, the one and only, Maura Isles'

Oh Jane. Maura thinks, and inside, she's warm.

* * *

><p>"Quinoa sandwiches! Quinoa sandwiches! Ma'am," Jane gives a little bow and jiggles the paper bags, "Take my hand?"<p>

They head towards the park, for the nature and the breeze.

"So, how was today?"

"It was eventful," Maura cautiously words, "As for the gum, I'm saving it."

"It won't go bad so, savour it," Jane studied Maura, "You got pranked again, didn't you?"

Maura sighs, Maura nods.

"How opposed are you to payback pranks and how do you feel, about being partners in prank?" Jane asks with plans formulating in her mind.

"Aren't you a little too old for pranks Jane?"

"Old? Never! Besides, it's April Fools. It's an entitlement," Jane proclaims with her hands on her waist, smug as day. Yes, plans were definitely in the midst of becoming.

"Well, I don't think it's wise to resort to pranking Jane," Maura opens the paper bag.

"But Maura…"

"Is this peanut butter and fluff?"

"Yes…"

"You said Quinoa."

"Well, that's mine…"

"You said Quinoa."

"Maura...it's Quinoa against peanut butter and fluff. It's Quinoa." Jane made a face.

"You said Quinoa," Maura shakes her head.

Jane relents. "I packed two sets of Quinoa." Pout mode, on.

Maura laughs. "Are you sure you're a detective Jane?"

Maura opens the other bag. "Here," she passes Jane the sandwich, "And here," she pecks Jane's cheek.

"Maura…Thank you," Jane gives a teeth filled grin.

"Also, Frankie packed that fluff sandwich. It's not real. It just looks extremely real. He pranked me."

"Oh. Oh," Maura giggles, "You must be getting old Jane, for him to get you."

"You just said!"

"I know I said, that you're too old for pranks," Maura pulls Jane closer, with her lips to her ears, "But if you would eat Quinoa for me, I can be your pranking partner...among...other things…"

Heat travels to Jane's ears. Cheeks flush.

Maura laughs into her sandwich.

Jane nibbles at hers, smiling at Maura's laugh. She does delight in making Maura happy; even if she has to eat Quinoa sandwiches with no fluff.

"Your laugh's fluff enough for me Maura, just saying," Jane leans back to watch the clouds. Quinoa can taste good too, if I spot a cheeseburger cloud.

Maura looks at Jane and she knows.  
>She looks up at the clouds, quite like fluff indeed. "That one," she lays back, indigestion aside, to point, "Cheeseburger."<p>

How does she even…Jane wonders. "Thank you, for loving me," she rolls herself closer, "And for letting me love you Maura," she presses her lips, to Maura's temple, cheeks, and eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry Maura! Grab the notepad and sit! We've got pranks to plan!"

Maura looks at Jane, almost bouncing in her seat. "Someone's excited. You never ever seem half as excited when it comes to making out with me," she comments in good-humour, turns to grab the yellow legal pad and sits.

"Really Maura? You're going to make me compare prank planning to making out with you?" Jane shakes her head to hide the amused grin taking shape.

"Well, it wasn't my intention to but if we did propose a comparison?" Maura's eyebrows rose.

Jane kneels before Maura and frames her face, "Prank planning is very exciting, it really is," she smiles as she soothes away the furrowed brows," But making out with you Maura Isles, is not only…"

"Exciting…" Jane starts to kiss Maura along her jawline, leaving light feathered kisses.

"Stimulating…" Jane trails her hands along Maura's side, "Pleasurable…" Jane connects their lips.

"But also so very, very special," Jane stops at the fore of Maura's head, "And incomparable Maura. Like you."

"I like pranking very much, but I love you Maura," Jane smiles against Maura's lips.

Maura runs a hand through messy curls, "I know Jane, I know," she kisses Jane's eyebrows, "And I love you too."

Jane sits herself down next to Maura. "So, now, can we start?" Jane rubs her hands together. "This is so very exciting Maura!"

"Yes Jane, we can," Maura rests her head on Jane's shoulders, "We can." She knows. She smiles.

* * *

><p>and the fanfics of the fandom are all reduced to sentimental flakes of love because the canon that is Rizzles just went BOOM!<p>

A/N: ahem. Very badly timed joke/ prank. I said it would be fun...hahahaha...oops…Okay, it's not even that funny a joke. I'm not amused at myself, not very; hopeful Rizzler then though. Continuing...

* * *

><p>"So Maura, want to go sneaky out of BPD shopping with me?" Jane offers her best grin, "We need to pick up some materials for our pranking fiesta!"<p>

Maura's amused; she's torn between fun and duty. It's the first time she's ever felt torn this way. She feels a little, a little giddy.

"Jane, I don't think that we can leave work..." Maura looks up meekly, "And it's sneaking out of BPD. Not sneaky out."

"It's April Fools' Maura!" Of course Jane knows the qualms Maura will have but, she really wants to give Maura a new April Fools memory and she needs to get Maura out of the office, "It'll be so fun and…" she offers a nudge after another, "Just keep telling yourself that you can resist the charm of this here prank o master Rizzoli," she raises a brow, a devious smile.

"What if Susie comes in and finds me gone?"

"She'll already know," crap, "I meant she'll already know I'll be dragging you out of your office today." That didn't come out right either. Crap.

Maura looks at Jane. "Is there something I should know Jane?"

Jane shakes her head and shakes her head, "No...Why would there be?" Okay, plan B. Just hurry Maura out. She really needs to hurry. She pulls Maura onto her feet.

"We are going to go and you're just going to follow, okay? So if anything, it'll be on me. Don't worry!" Jane playfully pushes Maura towards the morgue's back exit.

"Well, I'm quite capable of making my own decisions Jane," Maura allows herself to be pushed, "And I'll rather be holding your hand than being carted around."

"Yes Maura, thank you," Jane smiles and offers her hand," Let the prank shopping begin!"

* * *

><p>'Frankie, we're out. Please proceed. You better not bust any of Maura's things. AND remember their exact placement so we can place them back after.'<p>

'Relax! Frost AND Korsak are here. What can possibly go wrong?'

'Frankie! Haven't you learnt!'

'It was once...and Tommy already knew...it doesn't count.'

'Whatever. Make sure that all's prepared little brother. I'll buy you a beer!'

'Two beers and it's nice of you Jane.'

'Ya-da, ya-da. Got to go. She's almost done. Four dresses Frankie! This woman is incredible.'

'You better not be…'

'Nope, not sarcasm. She IS incredible because she looks great in all of them. Oh and also…'

'Ma?'

'Yes Ma. You better tell her to not blog about this. I think Maura sets google alerts or something. The other day, she came home and took away my chips stash and replaced it with baby carrots. Crunchy and healthy snacks she says. Must have been Ma! Blogging. Frost! And Frankie?'

'Yes Jane?'

'Baby carrots are really crunchy. Good snack.'

'They are, but I'm not swapping.'

'Who said anything about swapping? You're just envious of Maura and I! Oh snap. She's out.'

'See you later Janie'

"Who's that?"

"What Maura?"

"I kept hearing your phone go off."

"Oh, it's just Frankie. He's just helping me with something."

"Do I want to know about it Jane?" The Susie comment still did not sit right with Maura. Something's going on. Even she knows Jane doesn't like shopping. She reflects.

Jane doesn't like keeping things from Maura, it feels a little like lying but she really wants it to be a surprise. Well, when all else fails, topic change, at least a little.

"You'll know Maura, if it's important, I promise," Jane stands to hold Maura's hands, "Now, if you'll just give a little twirl? We need to know if the dress accentuates the right curves."

Maura laughs as she twirls, "Why the shopping Jane? You're not going to prank the sales personnel, are you?"

"Maura! I'm a detective! I cannot go pranking civilians," Jane holds Maura from behind, "Besides, we are shopping because I know you love shopping, and I know I don't love shopping but it's not so bad when it's shopping with you. We already got what we needed and I want to make today special for you," she kisses her shoulder, "And, I like the backless black one...but this strapless contraption isn't too unappealing either," she nuzzles her neck a little.

"Jane…" Maura smiles, "People can see us."

"Well, they should notice someone as lovely as you," Jane holds Maura a little closer, "And I'm not exactly an eyesore myself," she sways them a little.

"Oh, that you're not," Maura turns to face Jane, "You are gorgeous but you can be a handful sometimes…"

"Maura!"

"I know about the other bag of chips Jane." Maura laughs as she enters the changing room and Jane's left shaking her head in disbelief.

"And I'm the detective," Jane comments to herself, "Maura is incredible," she smiles.

'Frankie, I'm ready.'

'Well, we're not! Hold her a little longer.'

'Not that Frankie.'

'Oh! Well, about time Jane!'

'Think she'll say yes?'

'I've never seen a couple of fools more in love. You'll both be great Jane. Take it from an observant soon to be detective and caring little brother.'

'Thanks little brother! I'm going to try and steal her pants from her now.'

'I do NOT need to know that.'

'What are you thinking Frankie! You wanted me to buy you more time, didn't you? I'm telling Ma! I'm TELLING!'

'Jane!'

'Relax there little brother...Happy April Fools' Day!'

'I'm just going to...Frost's calling.'

'Ahh...that I did NOT need to know.'

'Whatever. Korsak asks for donuts.'

'Cream or jelly?'

'Both he says.'

'Maura would not approve.'

'Well, it's not our diets she's so keen on improving!'

'And I'm starting to prefer carrots Frankie…'

'Ma would be proud. Now please, let us do our work! Or you'll be out shopping forever!'

'No problem by me. Maura's here. Thanks little brother. Tell Bass and Jo that their mommies will be there soon!'

'Someone's a little eager there…'

'Whatever. You better have colour-coded the streamers…'

'What streamers? You said nothing about streamers!'

'I kid Frankie. I kid.'

'Yes, you are a kid.'

'Well, you are the LITTLE brother. Anyway, Maura's calling. Thanks again Frankie.'

'Anytime Janie, anytime.'

Jane looks up to see Maura, arms laden with dresses and a smile bright as a million watts - it reaches Maura's eyes.

Jane smiles, she will spend forever keeping that smile alive. Ready, she is. She assures herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>Indeed, the previous an might have been very tongue in cheek. Hahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

With arms linked as they walk to the car, Maura asks, "Jane, you're not hiding anything are you? You're not going to be pranking me are you?" She's worried.

"Maura," Jane stops to look at her, teetering between telling the truth and the glee of a secret surprise. "I promise you that it's nothing you'll have to worry about in the next half an hour or so. I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be as delightful," she squeezes Maura's hand and gives a reassuring smile, "All you need to know, is that there's a surprise waiting for you."

Jane frames Maura's face in her hands, "Maura, we are partners in prank. I've got your back. I will defend myself from cream pies at all expense, except if it meant sacrificing you. I love you Maura," she leans in for a kiss, "I love you more than pranks. The whole world is my pranking arena, as long as Maura Isles stays my partner in prank," she smiles.

"Only in pranks Jane?" Maura asks, testing the waters. "I'm sorry I doubted you," she leans in for a hug.

Jane holds onto Maura, "Today's a rough date. It's okay," they hold onto each other, "It's okay. I want you to always say what it is that you want to say, okay Maura? Even if it hurts," she holds Maura closer, "I want you to be heard."

"Also, not only in pranks Maura. We are partners in so, so much more," Jane kisses Maura's forehead, she kisses Maura's fingers.

Maura blushes, Maura knows, "You too Jane. I'm here, for you. Here for you, as partners. Together."

"I know Maura," Jane leads them towards the car, "Now get in quick. I have a surprise to reveal!"

* * *

><p>"Jane, why are we sneaking back into the morgue?"<p>

"We snuck out remember?"

"Then explain why, exactly, do I have to keep my eyes shut?"

"Few more steps Maura, then you'll know," Jane guides Maura into her office.

"Now, open your eyes," Jane whispers softly into Maura's ear, not letting go.

Maura sees Frankie, Frost, Korsak, and Susie; huddled beneath a banner reading- 'Pranksters for pranking purposes only'. She sees their beaming smiles. She hears a bark. She turns towards the sound and she sees Jo and Bass, resting under her desk. She smiles, turning to Jane, "Is this the surprise Jane? A pranking team?"

"I want this day to be special Maura. I know I can't have you or help you get back at those turds that pranked you before but, this time…you'll get to be the prankster Maura! Is this okay? I got them on board because, they're basically friends right Maura? Friends don't prank friends unless it's pre-planned. I hope that it's okay."

"It's more than okay Jane. This is one of the best surprises I've ever received!" Maura smiles and links her arm with Jane's. "I'm just not sure how to actually be a prankster though."

"Come now Maura, don't worry. Let's introduce you to the team," Jane laughs. Holding onto Maura's hand, she leads her to a metal desk.

Maura notes that there are six water pistols, a basin of water balloons and rubber insects. She notices too that her furniture's been re-arranged. Her office now resembles a pranking den, if there ever has been such a term. She smiles to herself. Thinking that never, will she have thought that she, Maura Isles, would be a prankster; that she would be on the opposite of the made fun of team. She holds onto Jane's hand a little tighter, a squeeze; a thank you for doing this for me squeeze.

"Doctor Isles," they greet Maura, all smiles.

"Don't worry Doctor Isles, we'll get your furniture back where they were before, Jane made sure of that," Korsak assures, "Speaking of which Jane, donuts?"

"Here you go mister Tubby-ton. I've got you both cream and jelly," Jane hands Korsak the donuts.

"A soldier needs his energy," Frost sniggers.

"Right now, the plan here is-"

"Wouldn't we get in trouble with Cavanaugh Jane?" Maura asks.

"Ma pulled a few strings there," Frankie interjects, "Don't worry Maura. Jane has everything planned. Well, almost."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Frankie! Hustle along with Frost would you? Take Susie with you. We'll be prepped and ready to converge soon. Korsak will, nicely look after this armory for us. Since he can't bear to leave Jo and Bass behind I think." Jane laughs.

"Yes Detective!" Three salutes accompany three excited smiles.

"Doctor Isles and Detective Rizzoli," Susie stops to add, "Thank you for including me."

"Your ninja-like stealth and efficient speed will not go unappreciated Chang, just, have better timing when we're involved," Jane gestures at Maura and herself, "Okay?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes Detective," Susie laughs and follows after Frankie and Frost.

"Now Maura, the three of them will be our scouts. They'll plant the insects and that'll be our first round of attack. The big boys won't seem like such big boys, trust me. I've seen them squeal over a scurrying cockroach one too many times. You and I, we'll be shooting them with these," Jane hands Maura a water pistol, "We've worked out a couple of spots for refills in case we need to and the three of them will be stowing some of those water bombs in case we need to clear a spot or something. There's something else Maura…"

"I think I'm following so far Jane," Maura laughs, "What else is there?"

"Well, Cavanaugh only agreed because we sold him on the idea that this would be something like a wellness exercise. Since, I am a wellness captain after all. Getting everyone off their desks and priming them to be on their toes, you know, just so we all don't turn into softies. The only thing we could bargain for as per our benefit is that, we get to start the attack…"

"In other words, it's not an ambush but bearing more resemblance to a training exercise?"

"Yes, so, we might get drenched as well."

"Is that why we went shopping Jane?"

Jane smiles, "That is one of the reasons Maura."

"There are others?"

"Like I've said before Maura, I want today to be special for you. You like shopping, so we go shopping," Jane kisses Maura's cheek, planting a smile.

"Thank you Jane, this is a very lovely plan, drenched or not," Maura smiles against Jane's lips, "Why are Bass and Jo here though?" She squats to stroke Bass and Jo. "Bass isn't a toy Jane, and neither is Jo."

"Maura! I know that. He's a," Jane looks to Maura, knowing that she will be looking at her, "A tortoise Maura," she laughs. "I just want them here to celebrate today with you," she smiles, with arms curled around Maura. "Besides, I'm sure Jo will be a great guard dog against supply thieves."

A throat clears. "You do know that I can hear you right Jane?" Korsak comments.

"Yes Korsak, we know you're here. You're supposed to be here!" Jane rolls her eyes. "We'll be starting soon, you prepared?"

"As I'll ever be, better hurry Jane. The day's almost over."

"Thank you Sergeant Korsak," Jane sends him a salute of her own. "Now Maura, are you ready?"

Maura excitedly smiles, "I've never done this before Jane."

"There's a first time for everything Maura," Jane winks, "Just have fun Maura. Point and shoot. I'll be right by you."

"I'll protect you Jane!" Maura poses with the water pistol. "Do I look badass Jane?"

"Very Maura," Jane smiles, "I feel very safe Maura. I do really, with you."

"I do too," Maura kisses Jane's temple, "I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura," Jane smiles and holds Maura's hand, "Now let the pranking begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>At this very point, where I've re-uploaded the stories...I'll have to regrettably say, updates might happen one day. Apologies. This is where this story pauses for now.<br>Thank you, for the time=)


	6. Chapter 6

"Ready Maura?" Jane turns to face Maura, crouching behind her. They're leaning against the wall, armed and at the ready. She's got a handful of ambush starters and she's got the woman she loves behind her. She looks at Maura, beaming at her, close to bouncing on her toes. She has an urge to just drop the pranking and watch Maura smile.

"I'm ready Jane," Maura poses again with the water pistol. "I've got your back," she smiles. It's exhilarating. The very idea - of having a water battle and to have Jane, her Jane, helm the battle. She watches as Jane watches her, with a smile on her face. She knows, and she's ready to ask the question. "I'm ready Jane, I'm ready," she smiles and knows she's ready.

"You've got so much more than that Maura," Jane leans in for a kiss, "And I'm ready too," she holds onto her own water pistol and turns towards Frost, Frankie and Susie opposite them.

"Once I toss these," Jane gestures to her handful of ambush worthy plastic insects, "You two, charge straight in, provide cover for Susie while she wrestles the bucket across. Commandeer desks for cover," she waits for acknowledgement, "Maura and I, we'll enter whilst you launch, a couple, and just a couple, of those," she points to the water balloons in a pail.

"It should provide enough cover to protect Maura," Jane states as her hand unconsciously reaches behind to touch Maura, "And we'll go from there. Ready?"

Maura gives Jane's hand a gentle squeeze and leans in to remind Jane that, "We're a team Jane."

"They've done this before," Jane turns around, "It's all about you today," she kisses Maura's smile.

"Now…" Jane acknowledges the nods sent her way.

"Fire in the hole!" Jane yells as she tosses a handful of plastic insects into the room.

Not a second too long later, shouts and yelps even echo out of the room.

Jane smirks to herself, whilst Maura's clammy hands clutch tighter onto the water pistol.

Frankie and Frost take advantage of the commotion, flips over a couple of desks and helps Susie drag the bucket across the floor. Safely hidden behind a fort enough to cover a party of ten, they toss some water balloons at their colleagues scrambling for water pistols of their own.

Jane reaches out for Maura's hand, and Maura follows right behind Jane as they scurry behind the makeshift fort. Leaning now against overturned desks, Jane reaches for a water balloon of her own.

Again she yells, "Fire in the hole," as the water balloon leaves her hand and sails through the air.

Eagerly she waits, for the sound of a groan or at least a splash.

Jane risks a peak and sees that there are water balloons lying intact on the ground, a distance away from them. She purses her lips and scrunches up her nose. How many times, how many times, has she told Frankie to do test launches before any ambush, and here she is - failing to remember her countless lectures.

Frankie sends her a shrug.

"Very funny Rizzoli," Crowe speaks first. "Your balloons are a little limp there…" He sniggers.

Jane internalizes a groan. "Rules of the game. Once drenched, you're out!" Jane proceeds to gain the upper hand again.

"What is this Rizzoli? I know Cavanaugh approved it but, is this really a wellness exercise or just a way to show off to your girlfriend?" A voice mocks from the fort opposite them.

Jane blushes before she responds, "Say whatever you want, but I don't need to show off to her," she holds onto Maura's hand, "Either you're in, or you're out! It's April Fools'! Lighten up a little!" She hollers back across.

Maura observes the exchange, and a rush of warmth surges through her. Jane's acknowledgement, Jane's casual simple mention of her, of including her into a conversation; she's Jane's girlfriend. She leans down to kiss Jane's temple, and whispers, "Thank you," into Jane's ear.

"We're not even winning yet," Jane grins. "Frost, I want you to toss some over there," she points towards the left of the room, "And Frankie, you'll toss some over there," she points towards the right of the room, "Susie and I, we'll draw them out by splashing them from the middle. Okay?"

"Just hit them as hard as we want sis?" Frankie giddily grabs a few water bombs.

"Smack them hard and soak them through," Frost winks as he takes a few water bombs too.

"They should explode upon contact," Susie examines a water balloon, "But maybe if we just gave them a little massage before sending them over," she demonstrates as she explains.

Shouts echo from across the room.

"Hey! You got two of us! We're still filling stuff here!"

Jane gives a thumbs up to Susie, "Definitely a keeper. Glad you're on my side."

Susie looks first to Maura and then back to Jane, "We do have water sports at the nudist retreats," she states as an explanation before she reaches for more water balloons.

"I am not ever messing with her test results," Jane jokes, "Now Maura, at some point, they'll figure out that we're really good at this and make a run for it. You," she hands Maura her water pistol, "Get to squirt them down," she smiles.

Maura looks at Jane's water pistol. It's not her firearm but, for Jane to relinquish her water pistol to her. She smiles. "I'll make them all wet," she brings Jane into a kiss, "And you're definitely prank ole master Rizzoli," she picks up both water pistols.

"I'll be nothing without my partner Maura by me," Jane kisses Maura's temple and heads towards the bucket of diminishing water balloons. She carries a few over to where Maura's positioned. She wants to be close to her. She tries to aim for Crowe's head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>Now, this was a little tough to update and...oh look. It's nearing the month of April. I think I've just lost the steam I had in pranking people...<br>Just a chapter for now and, I'll have to take some time to scour for lines for the chewing gum part of this story. Strange I know, that in a time period of numerous months, I haven't completed this part - but, I just didn't feel like it...and, it won't take long this time...I hope.  
><strong>Personal note:<strong> Might you...also maybe, consider the message I had left on my profile? It touches on future fanfics - which might be of interest to you if you follow the other fanfics I have written.  
>Thank you, for the time=)<p> 


	7. That Chapter

The ground starts to tremble and the desks start to shake.

Forts are being broken, bonds are hanging in the balance - and water balloons are bursting on contact.

Then comes next a booming voice from overheard, shouting the words: Happy April Fools today!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had to. Happy April Fools from HaveringFool!=)  
>Do disregard this chapter in terms of the story progression.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hi there, it's a legitimate update - a chapter.

* * *

><p>Jane glares at an officer sending her dirty looks because he was ambushed. Innocently and completely clueless, he had come up to the office to deliver evidence and she had been in the process of throwing water balloons across without looking; she had already nailed and drenched Crowe's sorry head thrice by then - his soggy, floppy hair and disgruntled expressions were of course captured and sent to Korsak down at the pranking den; Frost had taught him how to manipulate images and it was his task too to create mementoes - which were in the process of printing for circulation.<p>

Jane had apologized, and she will withstand no longer the way he pointed and stared at her - she's almost certain that he was not actually laughing with his friends at how her pants were stained with remnants of cream.

"Use the hairdryer I have in my office Jane." Maura holds her back from walking towards the officer.

"A towel dry will be just fine Maura."

"At least change out of your pants," Maura reaches for Jane's arm, "I do appreciate what you have done for me Jane, and particularly so for what you saved me from but I will not let you into the car if you don't change out of your pants," Maura hisses under her breath, "But I do appreciate what you've done for me Jane," she kisses Jane's cheek, "I do, and thank you," she smiles and tugs gently at Jane's arm, hinting for Jane to follow.

"But Maura!" Jane whines in a barely muted whisper. "If I change out of my clothes now, I won't have any spares if they…"

"Throw some more cream pies?"

"And I will not be responsible for spoiling your designer channel dress Maura."

"It's Chanel Jane. And I'll protect you, like you protected me," Maura tips on her toes and plants a kiss on grinning lips, "I've got your back too Jane, now, let's go change."

Jane looks at Maura for a moment, secretly relishing in being guided away. She follows the gentle tug on her arm by Maura, and she knows that the guys tease her about being whipped but, she secretly really likes it - it's safe, because she trusts Maura, and she knows that Maura always knows what's right or best for her. So what if they tease? She's got Maura. She's not whipped, she's just loved.

Jane smiles to herself as she follows along as Maura guides her down the corridor, and into the elevator. They ride it down in comforting and relative silence - her head resting on hers, whilst hers rested on her shoulders.

"Thank you too Maura," Jane whispers.

Maura brings Jane's hand to her lips as an answer.

* * *

><p>"What is it Rizzoli? It's six in the morning," Cavanaugh had sounded grumpy.<p>

"I know Sir and I'm sorry for waking you up so early but I was thinking if…" Jane had wondered for a moment if it was such a good plan after all.

"Whatever it is Rizzoli," Cavanaugh had yawned, "Spit it out."

"I'm wellness captain right Sir?"

"Something you're not too pleased with if I understand my detectives at all, but Doctor Isles has been a good influence on you."

"About Doctor Isles…"

"I'm not your hotline for relationship advice detective, your mother-"

"Sir, if I may interrupt, I simply wanted to ask if we could hold an April Fools party or exercise?"

"You want me to set my officers and my detective loose onto the streets of Boston to toss out rubber snakes and shoot water pistols?"

"No Sir. I just want to create a friendly atmosphere for Doctor Isles to partake in some April Fools cheer, and I thought that I could use it as an exercise for the detectives in our office…"

Cavanaugh had paused and she could hear him thinking - or at least, his breathing.

"As long as you can get consent from every single detective and, you do not, I repeat Rizzoli, you do not take your antics out of the precinct, I'll okay it. We are still the law in Boston and I don't need anything tainting our image. Anything else Rizzoli?"

She had given the air a victory punch and replied, "No Sir, and thank you Sir."

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes...Cavanaugh?" She had still felt a little queasy, thinking about his superior and her mother.

"Your mother wants me to talk to you about your work attitudes and the hours you're putting in," Cavanaugh had cleared his throat.

"Go on?"

"She wants me to tell you to not forget that you're her daughter and now someone's girlfriend, and if you land yourself in hospital again because you took unnecessary risks just to apprehend a suspect again, you won't get to have your favourite bacon chocolate as a side at family dinners for three whole months. Along with some other possible reprimands. And Jane?"

She had rolled her eyes and sighed away from the receiver - now she gets the bonus of both her mother and supervisor breathing down her neck; and Maura too, but Maura does it differently, Maura persuades and convinces her. She had smiled and mildly remembered to murmur something just so Cavanaugh will know he heard her.

"As your supervisor, it's in my position to remind you that, the job should not cost you your life, but you wear a badge to protect, and we have to uphold the law to the best we can. However, what is of true value, what remains our sole priority to protect, is unofficially, yours to decide so, at least help me tell your mother that I've told you what she asked me to okay?"

"Yes Cavanaugh Sir."

"And try best to schedule your little celebration after lunch. I won't be in then."

"Thank you Sir."

She had next proceeded to as Cavanaugh required, attempt to attain consent from every detective she shared an office with. She had showered and left a note - she decided on naming this activity paperwork; she couldn't have had risked Maura knowing about it, could she?

She had looked at the sleeping figure lying on the bed she now shares, and she understands then, that Maura's why sleeping has become easy.

She had placed her gift for Maura - the prank pen she had made Frankie find, as a protector for Maura, one she had dubbed as her relation, and a pack of gum that wasn't gum - on the note she had left by Maura's bedside

It's going to be the best April Fools' Day yet, or more importantly, a special day for her priority - Maura who makes sleeping easy. She had thought to herself.

She had planted a soft kiss to Maura's sleepy grin before she headed off to the precinct.

* * *

><p>And it was, it is. Jane smiles.<p>

"You're my priority Maura," Jane brings Maura closer to her, and kisses the top of Maura's head.

"And you're my partner Jane," Maura holds onto Jane, and disregards even the slightest of cream.

* * *

><p>The prank war or wellness exercise had gone on without a hitch on their end, or at least, that was her observation.<p>

Frankie and Frost had been barraging the terribly unaesthetically arranged desks opposite their own fort with coordinated waves of water balloon bombs – Frankie would toss one, and Frost would wait for a few seconds before tossing another; allowing a pattern of alternate attack, which allowed the targets to be focused in the middle and, that's where Susie really showed her hand.

Susie's speed and stealth-like behaviour, as Jane had often complained about, had drenched numerous detectives in mere seconds - there was something in the efficient manner of which Susie had each balloon stretched out by pressing them at certain points with delicate and yet ample force before discarding them right across the room.

The targets had mostly been herded by then, to the middle by Frankie and Frost, and had been bombarded or caused to be utterly drenched by Susie within seconds; an occurrence that Jane had not been shy or quiet about with her excitement and cheer.

"Definitely a keeper Susie," Jane had repeated as she scrolled through her phone.

She was glad to see that Jane and Susie were getting along; Jane had handed Susie more ammunition - water balloon bombs - when Susie came close to running out. Jane had complained endlessly, weeks back, about how Susie's test results deliveries had often as Jane phrased it, spoiled their moments together, and Jane had wagered that Susie spied on them and did all she does on purpose - according to Jane, who had brought in still shots from the security tape assigned to the morgue she had Frost print as evidence, to prove her point; and to not just come off as a jealous girlfriend, because of how she gave Susie her time and not to Jane when Susie does appear. She had since appeased Jane, and had tried to minimize Susie's appearance whenever Jane was around but, Susie was really good at interrupting them - Jane might have a point after all.

"Why are you sending pictures of Detective Crowe to Sergeant Korsak anyway?" She had asked.

"Frost taught Korsak once, how to print pictures and, I got Crowe thrice! Thrice! But he's refusing to leave so, I'm having his picture printed and I'm going to nail it all over the precinct. Floppy wet-haired sore loser," Jane had grinned and hit the send button on her phone. However unlikely it may seem, Jane had stowed a record book in her blazer and started jotting down each strike. Jane, ever the competitive type, had started keeping score.

"It hardly seems fair…" She had commented as she did as Jane had tasked. She had directed her water pistol aim at a scurrying figure.

Jane had settled herself next to her and seemed satisfied with just watching her shoot down the one or two deserters of the game - spoil sports, as Jane had dubbed them.

"How good you are at shooting runners?" Jane had smiled as she absent-mindedly tossed a water balloon bomb overhead.

"That we have a fort and they have, badly arranged furniture to shield them," she had sat down next to Jane, "We're all dry here, and they...are losing…" She had smiled despite the uncomfortable feeling growing in her chest. She's proud of Jane, she is, but, it hardly does seem fair.

"We've had a lot of practice when we were younger Maura," Jane had held her hand, "We know much about offence and defense," Jane had smiled, "And they all gave me their consent. They know what they are in for, and it's all just fun and games Maura. It's April Fools!" Jane had grinned and lobbed a couple of water balloons without looking - which had apparently hit someone Jane shouldn't have, because Frost, Frankie, and Susie stopped to look at Jane.

"What's your problem detective?" An officer had yelled as he looked over the fort. He was drenched from the top.

Jane had hastily let go of her hand and stood to apologize.

"Sorry there…" Jane must have had paused to look at the officer's tag, "Mcgee, I didn't know that officers were coming through here today."

"We had to deliver evidence to you mighty detectives apparently," officer Mcgee had very ungentlemanly threw a box at Jane. She would have had said something in defense of Jane if Crowe had not done what he did next.

Jane must have had seen him coming, because she didn't. She had just been about to explain to the officer that Jane was not aware of neither his presence nor his non-participation when Jane had her pinned to the ground – Jane's full frame encompassing hers.

* * *

><p>"And I can protect you too Jane," Maura wraps her arms around Jane, "You needn't have to take all of those hits on your own," she holds Jane closer to her; her dress can be discarded if damaged, but not Jane. "I have your back too Jane," she kisses Jane's shoulder.<p>

"I know you do Maura," Jane runs her hand down her back, "But cream pies are sticky…"

"Like glue?"

"Like glue."

"And you wanted to make today special for me," Maura looks at Jane. Jane's smiling.

"I want to make every day special for you," Jane kisses Maura's temple.

Maura smiles, as she rests against Jane. She knows, and she needs Jane too, to know. "Let's stay in this weekend?"

"In in?"

"In in. Just you and me."

"And Jo and Bass."

"They get a room, we get the house," Maura kisses Jane's smile as she leans down.

"Doctor Isles!" Susie addresses Maura a little too loudly as the escalator doors slide apart.

Maura makes a mental note to discuss timing with Susie.

"Susie!" Jane pulls Susie to the side, "You're definitely on my team next year, alright? But don't tell Maura, because I'm not sure how I can top it yet and-"

"Detective Rizzoli…" Susie looks on helplessly behind Jane.

"What?" Jane turns around to look behind her. Maura's heading in the direction to her office, but Maura turns around then to indicate to her to follow her. Jane nods.

"They forgot…" Susie answers weakly.

Jane sighs, "Maura's furniture?"

"Yes, and I was supposed to delay Doctor Isles," Susie shakes her head and hurries towards Maura.

"I did warn them…" Jane smirks and shrugs her shoulders, as she doubles her pace too to watch Maura's lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>As pointed out, it would have been a wonderful end if it ended on April Fools but alas, I'm no wonder. Anyway! I guess I've solved the chewing gum 'problem'~ So, till the next time then=)<p> 


End file.
